Hell's not so bad
by moore8879
Summary: Story is in Jasper's POV.  This is Twilight with a twist.  Jasper and Carlisle are mates, but they always felt that there was something missing in their relationship.  That is until the new girl comes to Forks.  Is it an instant connection for the three?
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: Rated M**

**Pairing: Jasper, Carlisle and Bella**

**Summary:**** Story is in Jasper's POV. This is Twilight with a twist. Jasper and Carlisle are mates, but they always felt that there was something missing in their relationship. That is until the new girl comes to Forks. Is it an instant connection for the three? **

**Disclaimer: Possible rape. Contains lemons and bad language.**

**I do not own Twilight!  
**

**Chapter 1**

It's another day in hell, aka Forks High School.

Why do I put myself through this torture?

Am I that masochistic?

I guess the answers to the questions are, I'm an idiot and yes I'm a masochist.

"Jasper, snap out of it. You're projecting your boredom and it's affecting the whole class. Look." I looked up after my sister slapped me in the back of the head. It shook me out of my little daze.

I look up to see that most of the class and even the teacher all have this far away look in their eyes and they are nodding off.

"Fuck Rose. That really hurt. I'm not Emmett you can't slap me around whenever you want to." I rubbed the back of my head. Shit, how does Emmett deal with this every day?

I love my sister, but damn she can be such a bitch.

I reign in my emotions, and just like that everyone gets back to normal or whatever normal is for a human.

"Did you see the new student? She is fucking hot. I can't wait to get a piece of that ass. I will tap that ass by the end of the week." the vile Mike Newton was talking to Tyler Crowely. He is an annoying little bastard.

There have been a couple of times that I have been close to kicking his ass.

When we first moved here he kept talking about that he was going to fuck the Cullen girls, but that boy had another thing coming. Both of my sisters Alice and Rosalie put him in his place pretty quickly. Also their mates and their brothers had something to do with it also. To this day the girl's still don't know what happened. Not even Alice our all knowing sister.

_Ring_

Finally that god damn bell finally rang. So now off to another hell hole, the cafeteria. If I were still a human drinker this would have been the perfect cafeteria for me. I wide variety of blood for me to choose from the venom is starting to pool in my mouth and I quickly swallow it.

I need to call Carlisle.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing? I was just thinking of you." My love answered.

"Well good thing I called, babe. I just needed to hear your voice. Just the sound of it makes me feel so much better. I can't wait to get home and have you in my arms."

"I'm thinking the same thing, Jazzy. Don't worry; as soon as the school year is over we will head to our little island just the two of us. Away from the children, we need our privacy."

"Now that sounds like a wonderful idea. It's been awhile since we have gone to "Jasisle". I'm looking forward to it. Hey baby, I have to go now. I need to pretend to be human. See you later!"

"I love you, babe. See you tonight."

He always knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. After being together for over 60 years that man never ceases to amaze me. Sure we have our little arguments like any normal couple, but lately we have both been feeling like something is missing from our lives. We just don't know what it is. I love him with all my heart and I know he feels the same way.

I suppose every couple goes through that. Don't they?

I walked into the hell that was Forks cafeteria. I headed towards my family's table and sat down at the table and started moving around the food that Alice got for me.

"So how is dear ol' daddy doing?" My loving little sister Alice asked.

"He is doing fine." I really didn't want to go any further than that. I felt weird talking about my love life. Especially, with children; technically I am one of his kids, but from the first moment I saw him it was much more than that.

_**Flashback**_

"_Alice you sure we are suppose to be here? What if we are not welcomed? What if they get scared with my scars? You know how vampires get around me." I have to admit I was whining like a little bitch, but it was nerve wracking being around other vampires._

_I met my new little sister Alice about a month ago, after I decided to go my separate ways from my previous lovers Peter and Charlotte. I missed and loved them, but I knew it was not going to turn into anything. We had fun while it lasted._

_I walk into this diner in Boston and out of nowhere this little munchkin attacks me and starts calling me her brother. She starts rambling that she and I are going to look for a group of vampires that only survived on animal blood and that there in that coven we will be meeting her mate and my mates. She caught me off guard when she told me "mates". Vampires are only supposed to have one mate, but in very rare cases a vampire has two. _

_I thought what the hell. I might as well go with her. I have nothing to lose. Well maybe my sanity._

"_Don't worry Jazz, he's going to love you. They all are." Alice whispered to me as we headed towards the door of the big Victorian mansion in the middle of the forest._

_Right before Alice was about to knock on the door was opened by a beautiful, blonde golden eyed god._

_Mine!_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jasper you need to snap out of it. There is only so much I can handle of you and my father. I love you both, but I don't want to know all the intimate details of your lives. That's just gross, he's my father." Edward said. He was clearly annoyed.

He was pinching the bridge of his nose. The only times he ever does that is if he's frustrated or annoyed, and clearly he was both.

"Well if you don't like it, then stay out of my head."

"Hey, did you guys see the new girl? She's the chief's daughter. Her name is Isabella Swan, but she prefers to be called Bella." My chipper little sister said trying to diffuse the upcoming argument.

"No, I haven't Alice, but I have heard that Mike wants to fuck her and according to him he will by the end of the week."

"Mike is such an ass. He will never have her. She is too good for him and she already has her mates. So he is just wasting his time." Alice continued to mover her food around on her plate.

"Isabella, come sit with me." I heard Mike Newton talking to the new girl.

I looked up to see what the fuss was all about and part of me wished I never looked up.

**Author's Note: This story has been in my head for quite awhile. I just had to write it. This is not a beta'd story. At least not yet. It will be eventually. I just had to give you guys a little something. Before the next chapter of PB&J comes out.**

**So please let me know if it sucks or doesn't suck! I think I'm a big girl and I can accept your criticisms just no flaming.**

**Like all my stories. If you review I will send you a sneak peek. Next chapter should be up soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey, did you guys see the new girl? She's the chief's daughter. Her name is Isabella Swan, but she prefers to be called Bella." My chipper little sister said trying to diffuse the upcoming argument._

"_No, I haven't Alice, but I have heard that Mike wants to fuck her and according to him he will by the end of the week." _

"_Mike is such an ass. He will never have her. She is too good for him and she already has her mates. So he is just wasting his time." Alice continued to mover her food around on her plate._

"_Isabella, come sit with me." I heard Mike Newton talking to the new girl._

_I looked up to see what the fuss was all about and part of me wished I never looked up._

**I do not own Twilight!**_  
_

**Hell's not so bad.**

**Chapter 2**

Looking up I saw the most beautiful woman that my vampire eyes have ever laid upon. She is gorgeous. The only bad thing that I see is that Mike Newton has his arm around her.

"No Mike. I'm not interested in sitting with you and please get your fucking arm off of me!" My girl quickly moved away from him and went to go sit at a table that was close to the windows.

That's my girl.

_My girl._ I really like the sound of that.

"Listen to me, Isabella. No one ever tells me no!" Mike grabbed her forcibly by her arm.

I was out of my chair in an instant. I had to remember that I was in a public place.

I quickly reached them and I grabbed the vile little worms hand from my girl's arm.

"I think the lady said she was not interested. So I suggest you let go of my girl and back the fuck off little boy. You know what happened last time."

I didn't realize that I squeezed a little too hard when I heard a crack and whimpering coming from both my girl and the douche bag.

Alice came over and quickly went to help Bella.

"Bella are you alright? Are you in any pain?" Alice was frantic checking Bella over.

I can't believe I hurt her. She is not supposed to get hurt. I am supposed to protect her from harm, and here I am hurting her.

"Jasper I think you broke her arm." Alice whispered to me. It was too low for humans to hear.

"Alice, I didn't mean to hurt her. I just wanted Mike away from her. She's mine!" The last part of the sentence caught me a little off guard. I was experiencing the same feelings that I felt when I first laid eyes on my mate Carlisle.

"She's my mate, isn't she Alice?" I whispered over to her.

She nodded.

With that nod I felt the guilt completely overwhelm me. I had just hurt my mate. The woman that was meant for us and I fucking hurt her. I don't think I can ever forgive myself.

"Jasper, snap out of it and focus on your mate. She needs you right now. So get your head out of your ass and help her." Edward hissed at me.

I quickly let go of the douche that was Mike Newton. He cradled his hand and started to whimper in pain.

I went straight to my mate.

"Darlin' how are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I rubbed my hands over her arms to see if she had any more injuries.

She winced when I went over the part of her arm that was broken. She was looking down and was cradling her arm to her chest.

"Fuck that hurts. The first day of school and I am already headed to the damn hospital. Smooth move, Bella this is a whole new record for your ass. Now I feel like a total ass and I fucking hate being the center attention. FUCK. Just shoot me now." She was muttering to herself. It was pretty low and I don't think anybody that wasn't a vampire could hear.

I heard Emmett chuckle and I couldn't hold in the growl that left my mouth.

The growl most certainly caught my mate's attention and she looked up at me.

Our eyes connected and I knew right then and there that she was meant for us. She looked into my eyes and I could almost swear that she was seeing into my soul. Her whole demeanor changed. I felt a surge of confidence coming from her. She released her grip on her hurt arm and slowly brought her uninjured hand to my face. She slowly placed it on my cheek and she whispered "So beautiful." To human ears would not have heard that, but I am not human.

I leaned into her touch and nuzzled into her hand. Her touch was hot to my cold hard skin. I loved the feel of it and I wish she were able to touch so much more of me.

"What the hell is going on here? Mr. Newton why are you crying? Mr. Whitlock did you have anything to do with this?" our school principal Mr. Boles jerked a finger over to the little cretin.

With the intrusion on the principal's presence our little spell was broken. Bella quickly put her hand down, but hurt herself in the process. The guilt came crashing back. I fucking hurt her.

"Miss Swan did something happen here?" Mr. Stevens questioned her with a pointed look.

She nodded.

"So what happened Miss Swan? I do expect a complete answer." Mr. Boles was getting annoyed. I felt like punching him.

"Mi..ke wouldn't let me go and this man helped me by removing Mike's hand from my arm. Mike squeezed too hard and I think I broke my arm. It really hurts and I am starting to feel a little dizzy." My mate started to look a little pale and I could hear her heart beating really fast. It looked like she was about to pass out.

I made my way closer to her and went up beside her and placed my hand across her forehead. I hoped the coolness of my skin helps.

She jumped at the feel of my touch. She looked up to me. She was shocked at my closeness but she did not pull away. I quickly grabbed the chair that was next to her and sat myself down. I quickly put my around her and placed my cold hand across her forehead. She leaned into the crook of my arm and laid her head on my chest. My hand was still over her forehead.

"Mr. Whitlock thank you for helping out Miss Swan. I am sure she really appreciates it. Miss Swan and Mr. Newton I need you both to follow me. We will have to have the nurse take a look at you and I will call an ambulance. I will go ahead and inform the Chief of police of the situation and it will be up to you Miss Swan to press charges. Please follow me." Mr. Boles turned around and started to walk out of the cafeteria with sniffling Mike behind him.

"C'mon darlin', I'll help you." I slowly stood up and I extended my hand to pull her up. As she was coming up her face paled even more than it was before. She was not doing well at all.

She was in so much pain. The pain was radiating off of her. I tried to soak up some of her pain and replace it with calm, but that was not working. As she was about to take her first steps. Her knees quickly buckled from underneath her and if it weren't for my fast reflexes she would have been a lot more hurt. I picked her up bridal style and followed Mr. Boles.

Mr. Boles looked behind him and to say he was concerned was an understatement.

He quickly ran back to me.

"Miss Swan are you feeling okay? Mr. Whitlock I am going to call the ambulance immediately. She does not look well at all." He reached for his walkie talkie and called into the office to call the ambulance.

"Mr. Boles, It will be faster if I take Bella to the hospital. I can check myself out since I am eighteen and so is Bella. May I do that sir?" I had to ask.

"Okay Mr. Whitlock. I cannot stop you, but we have to ask Miss Swan. Miss Swan, Mr. Whitlock has offered to take you to the hospital will that be alright?" Mr. Boles placed a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched in pain and I had to hold back the growl that was building up in my chest. She's MINE and no one should touch her but her mates.

"Yes it's fine." She managed to say through her pain.

"Okay, Mr. Whitlock we will see you soon." Mr. Boles wasn't really happy about the idea, but since we are legally adults he really had no say so.

I made my way quickly to the parking lot and straight to my 2010 Fork F150.

Bella had her head against my chest and I was picking up confusion from her.

"We are almost to the truck darlin'." I gave a quick kiss to the top of her head.

I breathed in her scent she smelled of Strawberries, peaches and sweet cream. I wonder what she tastes like. I would love to dip my tongue in between her folds.

Damn it, I need to snap the fuck out of it and get her to the damn hospital!

I quickly got the passenger door open and placed her in and buckled her up and made my way to the driver's side started the truck and hauled out of the parking lot and straight to the hospital. I would normally be a ten minute drive but I made it in five. Thank god there weren't any police officers out. We passed the ambulance just leaving the hospital when we got there. Good thing I decided to drive her.

I made it to the emergency room entrance and there waiting for me was my mate Carlisle. I suppose my little pixie sister called him.

"Alice called me. Is she…" he looked down at her his emotions were strong. He was feeling love, affection, lust and concern."

"Yes she is. She's ours." He placed his hand against my cheek and I leaned into it and just as quickly he put it down.

**Author's Note: I am letting you all know now that this story is going to have short chapters. They are not going to be as long as PB&J. So please don't be upset with me. PB&J is still my first priority. My soccer season got extended one more week. So this Saturday will officially be my last game. So after this Saturday my writing will come first and my updates will be more frequent. So thank you guys so much for your support and patience.**

**You know the drill. I like to know if it sucked or didn't suck. Reviews get a sneak peek.**


	3. Chapter 3

****I do not own Twilight, but I do own "Jasisle" or at least in my mind I do. ****

Chapter 3

"Nurse please bring me a wheelchair. We need to rush her to Radiology." Carlisle ordered the nurse at the front desk. She quickly snapped out of her little lust induced stupor and brought the wheelchair over.

"Jazz, could you please put her down so we can take her." Carlisle looked a little shock that I didn't put our mate down.

I shook my head.

He understood pretty quickly that I didn't want to let her go. I held her tightly to me. She nestled herself closer to me and I began to purr.

"Please follow me then to Radiology." Carlisle said out loud for the benefit of the people around us.

He punched in the code on the door that led us to the emergency room and we made our way through the hallways to Radiology.

"What happened? Please, do not leave anything out. I want to know everything." His emotions are still all over the place. I am finding it hard to focus.

"Where am I?" my mate mumbled she was disoriented and in a lot of pain.

I sent her some lethargy and calm hoping it will help with the pain.

"You're in the hospital darlin'. We are taking you to get some X-rays done on your arm. We're almost there."

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Whitlock for helping me." She said with a yawn.

"So now that she is somewhat unconscious, please tell me what happened." Carlisle was getting annoyed.

I explained everything that happened from when I hung up the phone with him till now.

"What a mother fuckin' little shit. I should fuckin' kill the bastard for hurting her. If I see him I swear to all that is holy…ugh! I can't even say it. I'm so mad."

In all the years that we have been together I have never heard him swear or threaten anyone's life. He was supposed to be the calm one.

I have to admit that he looked fucking hot right now, but now is not the time Whitlock.

Both your mate's need you.

I sent Carlisle some calm hoping it helped at least a little bit.

"Carlisle you will probably be seeing him soon. I broke his hand and this is the only hospital so be prepared."

"I will let some other doctor take care of him. I cannot guarantee his safety if I do it. I will "accidently" break his other hand." Carlisle had a little grin on his face.

I think he would actually enjoy doing that.

What felt like forever we finally arrived at the Radiology department.

"Robert, is the X-ray machine ready?" Carlisle snapped.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen it's ready for you." The poor guy was a bit startled with Carlisle.

"Jazz, I need you to put Miss. Swan down on the X-ray table." He looked at me pleadingly.

He knew I did not want to let her go, but I had to. I needed to make sure she was okay.

I tried to put her down, but when I was about to place her on the table she held on to my shirt. She did not want me to put her down.

"No, don't go." She was still semi conscious, but she managed to mumble out.

"Darlin', I have to put you down. They need to X-ray your arm." I kissed the top of her head. The heat from her head warmed my cold hard lips. I felt her shiver at the contact.

"Miss. Swan my name is Carlisle. I'm a doctor her at the hospital. I need to see the extent of your injury." He placed a cool hand on her cheek and our mate leaned into it.

Carlisle was overjoyed at the contact and so was I.

"I don't want to be alone." She still had her hands in my shirt and she was still leaning into Carlisle touch.

"Sweetheart, you won't be alone. Jazz and I will be right here. He needs to put you down on the table. We will not leave this room. It will only take a few minutes."

She smiled at his endearment.

"Okay." She finally agreed.

I placed her down on the table though very reluctantly. The guy named Robert came in the room to try to adjust her so he could take the X-ray. I low growl was in my chest. No one touches her. Mine!

Carlisle had the same idea.

"I will do it, Robert."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. I will be outside." He walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Jasper could you please cut back on the lethargy. I need her to fully understand what we are going to do. I will need her cooperation."

I pulled some of the lethargy, but kept her calm. She tried to lift her hands up to wipe at her eyes but she was instantly in pain.

"Oww… fuckin', shit, ass, mother fucking…ugh!" Our little mate had quite a mouth on her.

I can't wait to see what that little mouth can do.

"Well hello to you too." Carlisle smiled over at her.

She realized she wasn't alone and her face turned beet red.

She looked stunning and stunned.

When she looked over at him she had the same look that she gave me when she first saw me and mumbled the same words "So beautiful".

I knew that she was feeling the mating pull. It was all around us.

"So are you." He cupped her face. "But we will discuss that later. First, we need to see the extent of your injuries. Please lie back, try to relax and stay as still as possible. Okay, love." He let his English accent slip out.

Humm…he's good.

"Okay, but where is Mr. Whitlock?" she was still dazzled by Carlisle that she didn't notice me on the other side of the table.

"I'm right here darlin'. Please call me Jasper or honey whichever one you prefer." I smiled and winked at her, and of course she blushed.

"Thank you again for helping me with Mike." She looked directly into my eyes.

She is without a doubt the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes upon.

I could easily get lost in those chocolate brown eyes.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." I ran a finger down her cheek. She shivered again under my touch, but this time we smelled her arousal in the air.

Our nostrils flared. She smelled exquisite.

"Miss Swan, we are going to take some X-rays….."

"Bella." She whispered.

"Pardon me." Carlisle looked at her a little confused.

"Please call me, Bella. Doctor…"

"Cullen, but please call me Carlisle. Unless you want to call me something else." Again with his English accent.

Though, I do enjoy what the accent is doing to her.

She was blushing.

"Okay, Bella love. We need to take these X-rays. It might be a little uncomfortable, but please bear with me. They will be done fast."

"Okay. Thank you Carlisle."

"Don't thank me just yet. We need to get you well. So here we go. I apologize in advance if I hurt you." Carlisle said soothingly.

"Don't worry I'm use to this." She mumbled.

I didn't like the sound of it, but I knew from her little rant from the cafeteria that she has done this before.

"Okay here we go. Jazz would you please step out. I will be right outside."

I shook my head.

"Jazz, I know the radiation won't hurt you, but we need to keep up appearances. I don't want to leave her either, but we have to." He said for only my ears to hear.

I nodded my head resigned to do what he said.

"I'll be right outside darlin'." I gently brushed back the hair that was on her forehead. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew it was too soon.

"Thank you honey….I mean… uh….Jasper." She averted her eyes from mine to avoid looking at me and another blush filled her face.

"Not a problem, sweets." I said to her and I grudgingly made my way outside.

"Bella love, could you please lie flat on your back and if you can could you straighten out your arm."

I was already feeling her pain though she tried to hide it. I felt like shit knowing that I caused her some of that pain.

"Oww.. . Fuck! It hurts Carlisle. I don't think I can." She had tears in her eyes and I felt my heart breaking.

I sent her some calm hoping that would help.

"I know it hurts Bella love, but we need to try. I need to know what kind of break you have. I'll help you." He whispered to her.

"Robert I need you to get the machine ready and when I say so push the button." He yelled to the X-ray tech.

"Yes. Dr. Cullen." He answered over the intercom.

"Okay, Bella love. Here we go."

He adjusted her arm the best he could and I increased more calm her way.

"Fuck!"

"Now Robert!"

_BUZZ_

"One more time, Bella love and we will be through." He adjusted her arm again, but this time she held in the pain and tried not to make it obvious that she was hurting.

"Again, Robert!"

_BUZZ_

"Okay were done. Now let me go look over the X-rays and I will send Jasper in here to keep you company. I won't be long." Carlisle placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Dr. Cullen they are sending a patient here for X-rays and we would need to move Miss Swan. The parents have requested you to be his attending physician." Robert said sounding really annoyed.

"Who is the patient, Robert?" Carlisle asked. You could hear the frustration in his voice.

He wanted to hurry and help our mate.

"It's a Mr. Mike Newton."

Our mate flinched at the sound of his name.

"I will not be a part of his care. They need to find someone else. I am already busy with a patient." Carlisle was pissed and so was I.

The fucker had the nerve to ask for Carlisle, knowing full well that we were "related" so to speak.

"Don't worry sweets, we're here and no one is going to hurt you. I promise." I whispered to her.

She nodded.

"Jasper I need you to take her Triage Room two. I will be there in a few minutes. Bella love, would you like me to get a wheelchair for you?" Carlisle asked her.

"No thank you, Carlisle. I will walk. Jasper you don't have to stay with me. I'm sure by now that my dad has probably already heard that I am here. If you can, could you take me to where the Triage rooms are? I don't think I was paying attention. Knowing my luck I would probably get lost."

She was looking around the room when she was saying that garbage. She didn't even look me in the eye.

"Sweets, there is no way in hell that I am leaving your side. You're stuck with me. So I suggest we get that pretty little behind of your up from this table and into the room so my ma… I mean Carlisle could get you as good as new. Also, there is no way that you are walking. I can feel your pain. So don't give me that garbage. I am carrying your sweet ass over."

I had her in my arms before she could protest.

I know we are not following hospital regulations, but it's one of the perks when you're bonded to the hospital's number one doctor. We received a bunch of strange looks going down the hall, but I didn't care. I had my mate in my arms and that is all I needed.

"Jasper, everyone is staring at us." She whispered.

"They are just amazed by your beauty, darlin'." I smiled down at her.

"You smooth talker. Jasper when you said "I can feel your pain" what did you mean by that. How can you? You're not the one that was hurt."

SHIT!

"Well….ummm…..I can just tell by your expressions. You were making fac…" I was interrupted by none other than Mike Newton.

The little bitch was wailing all the way down the hallway. Walking right next to him was his over protective mother. Everyone knew that Mike was a mamma's boy.

I heard my mate giggle at his wailing. It brought a smile to my face. It sounded beautiful.

"It was him, mom. He is the one that broke my hand." The little bastard pointed at me a growl was in my chest.

I felt my mate push away from me. She heard the growl. I didn't like her so far away. I held her closer to me.

"Is that true young man? Did you hurt my little Mikey?" Mrs. Newton said.

I felt her anger. It was coming off of her in waves.

"He was helping me. Your son wouldn't let me go. Your little Mikey, couldn't take NO for an answer. Didn't you teach him any manners? When a lady says no, she means no."

Damn, our mate has some balls on her. No one really stood up to the Newton's since they were one of the richest families in town.

God, I love her.

"Why you little…." Mrs. Newton was about to say before she was cut off by both Carlisle and the Chief of Police.

**Author's Note: Well do you think Mikey will get away with it? Hummm… If it were up to me I would have Jasper kill him. **

**Actually, it is up to me. So you just have to wait and see. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews and support. I love and appreciate them very much. You guys keep me writing. **

**I want to remind you that I do have a Facebook page. You could find me under "Moore8879". You get to find out what is going on with me and you get teasers there also.**

**So like always let me know if it sucks or doesn't suck. Reviews get "sneak peeks".**


	4. Chapter 4

_(Previously)_

_I felt her anger. It was coming off of her in waves._

"_He was helping me. Your son wouldn't let me go. Your little Mikey, couldn't take NO for an answer. Didn't you teach him any manners? When a lady says no, she means no." _

_Damn, our mate has some balls on her. No one really stood up to the Newton's since they were one of the richest families in town._

_God, I love her. _

"_Why you little…." Mrs. Newton was about to say before she was cut off by both Carlisle and the Chief of Police._

**Chapter 4**

"Mrs. Newton, I suggest you back away from my daughter and continue on with your son. We will discuss this later." Chief Swan yelled to the cow that was in my mate's face.

"Chief Swan, I would like to press charges against this man right here for hurting my Mikey. He has done nothing wrong. Please arrest him." Mrs. Newton said with an air of authority.

"Mrs. Newton, I don't think you or your son is in any position to press charges. So like I said before continue on with your son and we will discuss this later." The chief left no room for argument.

"Fine then, but this isn't over. I will speak to you later. Dr. Cullen, will you be taking care of my Mikey? I know since one of your family members is involved in hurting him that you will need to take responsibility for his care. Since **HE** was involved in his injury." The stupid lady had the nerve to still ask for Carlisle's assistance.

This woman is stupid.

"What a stupid bitch." My girl whispered to low for anyone to hear. Well except for us vampires.

Carlisle and I were both trying not to smile. I saw the corner of his mouth lift up.

"You are mistaken, Mrs. Newton. I do not feel responsible for the care of your Mikey. Your Mikey was wrong in what he did to Bella; my Jasper felt the need to protect her. I know him better than anyone. He would never intentionally harm another human being." I felt my mate's love and trust that he had for me while he was telling this heifer off.

"So Mrs. Newton, I suggest you follow Chief Swan's advice and keep moving. An intern will be taking care of your Mikey. So let's go Jasper, we need to take Bella to her room. Chief Swan will you please follow us." He quickly moved right past the Newton's.

He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and he gently cupped our girl's cheek and made his way to Chief Swan.

"Chief Swan, how are you doing today? I wish we would have met your daughter under better circumstances." Carlisle ever the charmer shook the Chief's hand and motioned for us to follow him.

"I know what you mean Dr. Cullen. I know my daughter is accident prone, but I didn't expect her to be her so soon. She and I had a bet going on and by the looks of it I won." The chief said trying to make a joke, but I could feel his worry over his daughter.

Is she really that bad?

Our mate blushed when her dad talked about her accidents. She nestled herself closer to me. I loved the sensation of her hot breath on the side of my neck.

"Thanks a lot dad. I really do appreciate your praise. Are we almost there Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, we are here Bella lo… Please put her on the exam table, Jasper." Carlisle caught himself on the endearment. He knew if he showed too much affection towards her the Chief will be suspicious.

"Yes, Carlisle. Here you go darlin'. Carlisle will fix you up good as new." I put her down and I reluctantly stepped away from her.

"Doctor Cullen, would you mind if I questioned Jasper, on what happened today? It will only be a few minutes." the Chief asked Carlisle.

"Chief Swan you do not have to ask my permission. Jasper is of age. He will answer all your questions." Was Carlisle's response.

"Jasper, would you please come with me? I need to ask you a few questions on what happened today. We will be right back, Isabella."

"Okay, dad I think I am being left in good hands with Dr. Cullen. Thank you again, Jasper." My girl sat herself upright and was being the good patient and waited for the doctor to attend to her.

By the look of her position it looked like she did this on a routine basis.

We are going to have to keep an eye on her. We don't want her hurting herself anymore than she already has.

"After you Chief Swan." I moved out of the doorway to allow the chief to go through.

"You are welcome to use my office, if you would like to have some privacy. Please Jasper show him the way." Carlisle said behind us as he closed the door. He gave me a little wink.

I guess he does deserve a little alone time with her.

I led the chief down different hallways till we finally reached Carlisle's office. I opened the door and I sat at the chairs that were at the front of his desk. The chief sat at the one across from me.

The chief was going through different emotions, pride, smugness, pity and so much more feelings. He was giving me a headache.

"So Jasper, would you like to explain your side of the story. I have already taken statements from some of the witnesses, but now I want to hear yours."

I went on to explain how when I first saw Bella till the time I removed Mike's hand from Bella. I told him that she was already hurt by the time I got there.

The chief was calm throughout the explanation, but once I reached the part about Bella getting hurt, I felt his anger and it was strong. He was very protective of his daughter. If I had a daughter I would be the same way. The only thing wrong with that is that I will never get the chance and if I did the scum bucket would be dead already. No ands if's or buts'.

"Thank you, Jasper. I really appreciate your cooperation. Thank you again for helping my daughter. If I have any more questions I will call you. "He gave me a firm handshake. I think he was trying to find a way to dismiss me without being rude.

I wanted to go back with him and check on Bella, but I knew it would be uncomfortable for him to have me following him all the way over there.

_BUZZ_

"Excuse me, Chief Swan, I need to get this."

"Not a problem Jasper. I think I'm going to go check on Bella." I felt his relief as he walked away.

I checked my phone and it was a text from the pixie.

**J,**

**Bella is all right.**

**Come Home.**

**XXO**

**A**

I did not want to leave her. I wanted to stay with her and hold her close and make sure that the stupid Newton boy stayed away.

What a little prick. I'm going to get that fucker.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

Coming down the hall was none other than Mikey Newton and his mother.

"Young man, you better get use to the freedom. After we finish talking to the Chief we will be pressing charges. No one hurts my Mikey and gets away with it." The old bat was still running her mouth.

At least Mikey had the decency to look ashamed and scared. He couldn't even look me in the eye.

This little fucker lied to his mother. I could tell.

"Mrs. Newton, I just finished giving my statement to Chief Swan. I am sure he will be getting Mikey's statement also." I looked at the Newton's one more time and I walked out of the hospital.

I did it reluctantly though.

I made sure no one was watching me as I ran behind the hospital into the forest and made my way home.

The only thoughts consuming me were thoughts of my mates.

**Author's Notes: Like I said these chapters are going to be short. I'm focusing my full attention on PB &J. Just know the next chapter for PB&J will be another long one. My fingers just can't stop. You will get it on Christmas Day! That will be my Christmas present to all of you. PB&J with lots of lemony goodness and of course some drama. The next chapter for Hell's won't be till after the New Year. The family is going to the beach. Woohoo!**

**Next chapter of Hell's will also contain some lemons. So be prepared. Like I said before this is a JASPER/BELLA/CARLISLE FIC. JASPER AND CARLISLE ARE MATES AND THEY HAVE SEX. SO IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THAT I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING THIS STORY IT IS NOT LIKE PB&J. THE MEN WILL BE INTIMATE WITH EACH OTHER AND WITH BELLA. I CAPITALIZE EVERYTHING TO GET MY POINT ACROSS. I HOPE IT WORKED.**

**Okay enough with my dramatics. This story is not beta'd so don't be too mean with me. Also I am not a doctor and I do not know anything about the medical profession. I apologize. So please let me know what you think. I like to know if it sucks or doesn't suck. Sorry there will be no sneak peek on this one. It will be full of surprises. Sorry I can't bribe you to leave me reviews, but if you leave a review I will write back.**

**By the way thanks "Tinks" for my new nickname "Vampwich". Love you lots everyone! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

***** I do not own TWILIGHT. *****

***** WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON AND NOT WITH A WOMAN INVOLVED. REMEMBER JASPER AND CARLISLE WERE MATES FIRST. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. *****

_(Previously)_

_This little fucker lied to his mother. I could tell._

"_Mrs. Newton, I just finished giving my statement to Chief Swan. I am sure he will be getting Mikey's statement also." I looked at the Newton's one more time and I walked out of the hospital._

_I did it reluctantly though._

_I made sure no one was watching me as I ran behind the hospital into the forest and made my way home._

_The only thoughts consuming me were thoughts of my mates._

**Chapter 5**

By the time I got home, I had my mind filled with different fantasies that I couldn't wait to fulfill with my mates.

I plan on fulfilling one of those fantasies when my mate got home.

I stepped out of the tree line and made my way to the front porch. I was too lost in thoughts that I didn't see my sister coming down the driveway with my truck.

FUCK!

I completely forgot about it. How is that possible?

"I thought you might need this when you go pick up Bella for school tomorrow morning. By the way, I expect a new pair of Jimmy Choo shoes in my closet by the weekend. Edward knows the pair that I want." My little pixie sister said while jumping off the truck.

"Okay then." Were the only words I could say.

Talk about leaving a person speechless. What the hell am I suppose to say. It sucks when you have an all knowing eight ball for a little sister.

I heard a chuckle coming from Edward.

"What's so funny?" my sister Alice whined.

"Nothing" my brother said while covering up his mouth to hide a smile.

"Edward, what is so funny? I want to know." She continued on.

_You better not Edward or so help me god I will burn all your sheet music._

Alice noticed our silent conversation.

"It's about me isn't it? What did he say? If you don't tell me I will cut you off for a week." She stood up with her hands on her hips staring down at her mate.

"He called you an 'all knowing eight ball'." Fucker blabbered out.

_Pussy._

"Jasper Whitlock! You better be nice to me. I don't appreciate being called an eight ball. I am far from looking like a ball." She looked over at me and tried to eye me down.

I have to admit that Alice can be kind of scary, but right now isn't one of those moments.

"I'm sorry, Alice for calling you an 'eight ball'. You are the all-knowing 'Pixiestix'." I quickly ran up the stairs before she threw something at me. She hated to be called 'Pixiestix'.

I almost made it up the stairs without any problems. I ducked just in time to see that she threw one of her shoes at me. Not just any shoe, one of her very expensive spiked heeled shoes. Ouch! That would have left a mark.

"Sorry, Alice!" I yelled down to her from the safety of my room before she threw something else at me.

"You're an ass and now it's going to be two pairs of shoes instead on one."

"Fine" I mumbled out.

I decided to take a quick shower and wait for my mate to come home. It shouldn't be that long.

I wondered how he and Bella were doing. I hoped she was okay?

I was so fucking close to killing that Mike Newton. As soon as I saw him touch her I saw red and I didn't know why. She is _mine_ and he shouldn't have touched her. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him. I don't think this will be the end with Mike. I have a feeling that he is going to be more trouble than I thought.

I was about to take off my shirt when I heard my mates car coming up the drive. Maybe, I'll wait for him.

"Hi kids, bye kids." I heard him tell my siblings downstairs and he rushed upstairs. I felt his excitement and his love as he was coming up. I quickly met him at the door and I brought his lips straight to mine. I plunged my tongue into his mouth playing with his. I ran my hands through his hair bringing him closer to me.

I felt his arms going around my waist. He was running his hands up and down my bare back. I felt him start to unbuckle my jeans. I needed him now.

"Wait, my love. Before we go any further I wanted to talk to you about Isabella." Carlisle said while he was undoing his tie.

"Yes, sorry. How is she? Is she okay? Did she have to deal with Mike again? What did you think of her? She's beautiful isn't she?..." I rambled on.

"Jazz, hold up. Can I speak for a moment?" He placed a small kiss on my lips and led us to the couch in our room.

"Yes, she is doing fine. I prescribed her some pain medicine, just in case she gets uncomfortable. She is at home now. Charlie took her home. Unfortunately, she did have to deal with Mike again.

There's also something else. You are not going to like what I am about to tell you. So you have to promise me you need to control yourself." I heard and felt Carlisle's nervousness.

I nodded my head.

FUCK!

"She decided not to press charges against, Mike." He remained silent after that.

What the fuck is she thinking?

"You have to be fucking kidding me. Are you serious? Why would she do such an idiotic thing? Did the Newton's threaten her? I swear to all that is holy that I will kill Mike Newton." I said between clenched teeth.

I felt my mate place a comforting hand on my arm. His touch always seems to calm me. I breathed in and out. I know I had no need to breathe, but it did help me at least a little.

"Believe me, you are not the only one that is upset by this. I thought I would have to hospitalize Charlie he was so upset. I don't think I have ever seen human change colors the way he did.

You could feel the anger radiating off of him. I felt like strangling her. How could she not want to press charges? Between Charlie and me, we tried really hard to make her change her mind, but after a couple of minutes we realized it was pointless. She wasn't going to budge." He rubbed a hand down his face showing how flustered he was.

"She is such a stubborn woman. If I was still there I would have put her over my knee and spanked some sense into her." I had a really good mental picture of that. I felt my cock twitch.

"Believe me Jazz; I was pretty tempted to do that myself. I had to restrain myself. It was hard. She has a very nice bum. It would of fit perfectly." He winked at me.

"Maybe tomorrow you can talk to her. She has twenty four hours to change her mind. I'm hoping she does."

"She won't!" I heard the eight ball yell from downstairs.

I heard another chuckle from Edward.

"Dad tell Jasper to stop calling me an eight ball!" she screeched again.

"I didn't hear him say anything, sweetie." My mate winked at me.

"He's thinking it." She wailed again from downstairs.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I can't control Jasper's thoughts. As much as I would like to; I can't." Ever the leader trying to make peace between the family.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I will try not to think of you as a 'Magic eight ball'." I said to her with a smile on my face.

"Let's go take a shower. As much as I don't want to rub off the smell of our mate, I am in major need of a shower." Carlisle had his shirt off and pants unbuttoned by the time I got up.

Once we were in the shower. The water felt amazing. What also felt amazing were my mate's hands all over my body.

I washed his back and he washed mine. It was the perfect compromise.

I closed my eyes, loving the feel of his hands on me. I felt him reach over to my already growing cock and started rubbing his hands up and down the shaft. I opened my eyes and looked at his beautiful smiling face. I reached for his, discovering that it was already hard.

He leaned into me for a kiss and I eagerly returned the kiss. We continued to kiss and play with each other with both hands. Our hands and our mouths were all over each other.

We continued a bit longer.

"I want to taste you." My mate said to me in between kisses.

I nodded to him.

He knelt down in front of me. I almost shot my load when I felt his mouth cover the head of my cock, and almost lost my balance as he pushed his mouth all the way down my shaft. I was in ecstasy as his mouth and tongue worked my cock over. All too soon he took his mouth off of my raging dick, and stood up, looking at me with his wet hair and black lust filled eyes, water running down his face.

"You taste amazing, my mate." He licked his lips.

My cock twitched in his hands.

"I love having my dick in your mouth. I also love having your dick in my mouth. Do you mind if I have a taste?"

"Please do. I would love nothing more." He said with a chuckle.

I went down to my knees and took my mates pulsing cock into my mouth.

I heard him sigh, "Oh Jesus," as I began to suck on his head, loving the tasted of his meat. I pushed my mouth further down his dick. It felt so good in my mouth. It always felt as if he was personally made for me to suck on.

The shower was streaming cool water on us as I began to push my head back and forth, letting his cock slide in and out of my mouth. He moaned as I reached and began to rub his balls. Carlisle's hands went to my head and played with my wet hair.

I knew instinctively that he wanted me to keep going, so I continued sucking his dick, tasting his pre-cum, and letting my nose rub against him each time I swallowed his entire shaft. His hips began to thrust, so I let him fuck my mouth, hearing him grunt and moan. I let my hand go up under him to his crack, then put a finger to his hole. I knew he loved it when I did that.

Carlisle sighed, "Put it in," so I shoved my finger in his wet ass. Carlisle began to buck and I sucked harder, and soon he said, "I'm cumming!" I felt his cold cum squirt into my mouth, and I swallowed each and every drop.

He soon slowed his thrusting, and then stopped, and I continued to suck on his cock gently as it went soft in my mouth.

He pulled my up by my shoulders and kissed me hard, he held me tight against him.

With one last kiss he gently released me.

I licked one of his nipples and he sighed, and then said, "It's your turn now."

He slid down my body, and I closed my eyes as his mouth once again covered my entire dick. My cock felt wonderful in his mouth. I still can't believe how good it felt as he eagerly sucked on my throbbing dick. His finger found my hole, and new pleasure filled me, which I didn't enjoy long enough. My orgasm hit almost without warning, and I shot hard into Carlisle's sucking mouth.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, as my cum shot spurt after spurt into his mouth. Carlisle continued to suck me till I was dry and soft, then he slid his finger out of my ass and let my cock slide out of his mouth and across his lips.

When he stood up, I hugged him tight against me, and told him that I loved him.

We stood together in others arms holding each other we could have stayed there for an eternity, but we knew it would be even better when we had our mate join us.

"Jazz, I have an idea. Let me know what you think."

I stepped away from him and looked at him. His emotions were going haywire. Mischievousness, lust, giddiness and above all love.

"Your emotions are all over the place. What are you thinking?"

"Let's go for a quick hunt and maybe we could pay a visit to see how our mate is doing?"

For my mate to suggest something like this is a lot. He is never into doing anything spontaneous or even anything unethical. But here he is standing in front of me wanting to go spy on our mate.

Hell you don't have to ask me twice.

"Let's go." I winked over at him.

Within five minutes we were dried, dressed and out the door chasing after a herd of deer.

After we each took down three we buried our kill and made our way to our mate's home. It was already past midnight. We smelled the air to see if we could pick out what window was hers. A small breeze came by and we smelled her. We made our way to the back of the house. We noticed a window that was open. Also a convenient sight was to see a tree by that window.

I made my way up the tree first; to see if it was safe. I reached the last branch close to her window and looked inside. If my heart would still be beating it would have skipped a beat. Lying there in nothing, but a small white tank top and a pair of black lace boy shorts was my mate. She was absolutely breathtaking. I needed to take a closer look.

As I was about to open her window I heard her moan.

"Ahh…." Her hand was slowly making its way down her flat stomach.

"What is she doing, Jasper?" Carlisle whispered from below.

"Umm…. She's sleeping." I managed out.

I saw her little hands go down to the lace of her panties.

"More…please…." She moaned.

Another breeze went through and I smelled her arousal fill the air. Carlisle smelled it also. We both growled as the smell hit our nose.

"She smells sweet, Jasper. I can't wait to taste her." He was licking his lips and his eyes were a pitch black.

Her hands were in her panties and I can see them going in between her slick folds. One was going into her little hole. She was rubbing the wetness all over.

"Uhh…. Carlisle, yes down there, please. Jasper more…keeeeep going. I'm close." She was moaned loudly.

Fuck she was dreaming of us.

**Author's Note: What did you think? Suck or didn't suck. I'm on the fence with this one. Next chapter I promise it will be better.**

**Did you enjoy my lemon? Reminder: JASPER AND CARLISLE ARE MATES SO THERE WILL BE INTIMACY BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM. If you don't like don't read. This was my first lemon with two men. How did I do?**

**There will be no sneak peek on the next chapter, but I will answer all your reviews. Reviews give me the motivation to keep writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

_(Previously)_

_Another breeze went through and I smelled her arousal fill the air. Carlisle smelled it also. We both growled as the smell hit our nose._

"_She smells sweet, Jasper. I can't wait to taste her." He was licking his lips and his eyes were a pitch black._

_Her hands were in her panties and I can see them going in between her slick folds. One was going into her little hole. She was rubbing the wetness all over._

"_Uhh…. Carlisle, yes down there, please. Jasper more…keeeeep going. I'm close." She was moaned loudly._

_Fuck she was dreaming of us._

**Chapter 6**

Our mate was thinking of us. She cried out our names.

I felt my cock twitch in my pants. It went hard almost immediately.

I heard Carlisle's low growl rumbling in his chest. He wanted to be near her and I wanted to do the same.

Maybe I could help her reach her peak. I didn't have to touch her. All I could do was send my lust as well as Carlisle's lust to her and she would be coming in seconds. I was having an internal battle within myself.

Should I or shouldn't I?

I wanted to be the one making her cum. Not her fingers. It needs to be us. I want my tongue in that hot core of hers drinking her precious nectar. I wanted my dick in that sweet pussy of hers. What would be even better is if I was deep into her pussy and Carlisle in her tight ass. Carlisle and I would be fucking her good and hard. We would never hurt her.

I can't wait to feel my cock in her while Carlisle is fucking her. She would be so fucking tight.

Carlisle was panting along with my Bella.

"Come up here, Carlisle. Take a look at our beautiful mate. She has her fingers where we want our mouth's to be." I whispered for him to hear me.

I couldn't even finish my sentence when he was already at my side peeking into her room.

Isabella's covers were thrown to the side as I saw her fingers go deeper into that beautiful pussy. Her moans grew a little loud. I hope the chief doesn't wake up. I must have been projecting. I needed to calm myself before I went into her room placed her on all fours and shoved my cock into her pussy.

"I need to go in there, Carlisle. I want to be next to her." I said in between gritted teeth.

I opened up the window slowly. As the window lifted we smelled the sweet smell of her arousal in the air. Our mouths were watering and venom was pooling in our mouths. My dick twitched in my jeans.

_Mine. Ours. Mate._

I saw her fingers going in deeper into her sweet pussy. Carlisle and I were both purring with delight of seeing this beautiful sight.

I felt like a perverted stalker, but right now I couldn't give a damn. I wanted to taste her so bad. My mouth was filling with venom.

I opened the window more. We wanted to get closer. I was about to make my way inside when I heard her moan our names again.

"Carlisle…. Your tongue feels so good. I want more." she moaned while still having her fingers deep within her pussy.

"Jasper pleeeease, don't stop." She brought her other hand to her breast. I knew she wanted to rub them, but was met with a hard cast. The weight upon her chest woke her up immediately.

I managed to close the window and we made our way to the forest behind her house.

"What the hell. That was one of the best dreams I have ever had. Stupid cast, stupid Mike." She mumbled to herself.

"Mmmm….I can only imagine how it would be to have Jasper and Carlisle with me. Does that make me some kind of freak? Why the hell am I talking to myself? Swan you are one crazy woman."

Thank god or vampire speed. We probably would have given her a heart attack. I know if we still had beating hearts we would have had one also. We were so close to being caught.

"We need to be careful, next time." Carlisle said while looking up at her window. I felt his longing to be closer to her. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when he said 'next time'.

"Yea, 'next time', maybe 'next time' we will be invited in and not sneaking into her bedroom." I smiled and hoped that it might happen. Who knows things always change.

We stayed there in the forest for another hour. She fell asleep, but no dreams. It was almost time to go to school and Carlisle to work. We quickly ran home and straight to our bedroom to get dress for the day.

Not even a minute after I had buckled my jeans my annoying little sister was at the door with keys to Rosalie's BMW.

"Why are you giving me Rose's keys? I always take my truck to school."

"Well how do you expect your mate to be comfortable getting in and out of your truck when she has a cast on, stupid?" she said the last part sarcastically.

I smiled at the fact that in a few minutes I will be able to see my beautiful Bella.

I met up with Carlisle in the garage and told him what was going to happen. He was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be there, but I promised him that we will come by and see him after school. That cheered him up. I gave him a quite kiss goodbye and made my way to my mate's house.

I wonder if she will be happy to see me. I really hope she does want to see me. After last night I don't think we can stay away from her for very long.

What seemed like forever I finally arrived at her house and by the way of it just in time. I passed her father's cruiser when I turned the corner so I knew he wasn't going to be there. I parked the car and made my way to the front porch. I could hear her complaining about one thing or another. Damning her father for not having decent food around the house and of course how much her cast was a major nuisance.

I knocked on her door in between her rant about having to go to the god damn grocery store after school and how the hell she was going to do it with a broken arm. I smiled at the fact that I can help her with that. I knocked again and with this last knock it caught her attention that someone was at the door.

"Who could be at the door so early in the morning?" she mumbled while she opened the door. She took in a sharp breathe and turned a brilliant shade of red when she saw it was me. I heard her heart beat accelerate along with the smell of her arousal. Venom was building in my mouth.

"Good morning, darlin'. How are you this mornin'?" I laid on my thick southern accent. I smelled more of her arousal in the air. Humm…so she has a thing for accents. That's good to know.

She shook herself and I saw her squeeze her legs tighter. I bet she was hoping that it didn't catch my attention. I inhaled the air around us. I had to hold down the purr that was trying to make its way out of my throat.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"Well I figured since you broke your arm I thought I might offer my assistance in driving you to school and hopefully be your personal servant until you get well or for as long as you want me. Your wish is my command ma'am." I tilted my nonexistent cowboy hat.

A very unladylike snort left that precious mouth of hers. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed the darkest shade of red that I have ever seen.

"I'm so sorry." She muffled with her hand still across her mouth.

"Not a problem, darlin'. I'm ready whenever you are." I said with a chuckle.

"Okay." she muffled. Her hand was still across her mouth.

She quickly went inside to pick up her book bag. She kept muttering to herself about 'you're such a dork', 'couldn't you be any more of an idiot, Swan.' She kept going on and on and I was trying to hold in my laughter. I didn't want her to think that I was listening. Technically, I'm not supposed to hear her.

My girl made her way back to the door trying to juggle her backpack and some kind of pastry thing. It didn't look like it would be pleasant or very appetizing. Aren't they supposed to eat more than that? My mate should be taking care of herself. I should be taking care of her.

I grabbed her bag and slung it over my shoulder and placed my hand on her lower back leading her to the car.

"Whose car is that? I thought you had a truck?"

"It's my twin sister's car. I figured you would be more comfortable in this. Rather than having to climb up and down with the truck." I opened the passenger side door to let her in.

"You didn't have to do that. I can still use my other arm."

"Sweetheart, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't open the door for a beautiful young woman as you? My mamma raised me better than that." I winked at her.

She blushed and quickly ducked her head in. She was embarrassed and she is so fucking beautiful. I leaned in to help her buckle her seatbelt, as I got closer I was welcomed with her sweet arousal. I wanted nothing more than to lay her back and have a taste. I purred.

I heard her intake of breathe at our closeness.

"Jasper, did you just purr?" she whispered to me.

I quickly buckled her in and closed the door.

Fuck.

I made my way to the driver's side and got in. I started the engine and pulled into the street.

"So what are you eating?" I looked over to the flat piece of bread or something along the line of it. It's smelled foul and it looked like cardboard. Also it was a good way to distract her from the previous question.

"It's a pop tart. How do you not know what a pop tart is? They are okay. It puts something in my stomach to make me survive the morning until lunch. Or at least whatever edible items they sell during the school day. I'm not sure what is in the cafeteria considered food." She shuddered at the thought of food.

"No, I have never had one. It looks pretty nasty to me. Doesn't even look edible; to me it looks like cardboard." I looked over at the offending item and it was my turn to shudder.

She laughed at my response and I laughed along with her. We manage to make mild chit chat, but nothing to revealing. Before I knew what was going on we were already at the school. I sighed knowing that our little private time is going to end. I felt longing and disappointment coming from her.

So she feels the same thing I do. I'm not the only one.

I parked the car right next to Edward's Volvo and quickly got out with both book bags in hand and made my way to the passenger side to let her out.

As soon as Bella stepped out of the car I was hit with a shit load of lust, jealousy and a whole lot of anger. I couldn't tell where the anger was coming from since there're so many emotions hitting me. But if I ever I find out who it's coming from they are going to have to deal with me.

"Is that Bella with Jasper?"I heard the annoying voice of Jessica Stanley.

"What the hell is Jasper doing with Bella? I am so much hotter than her." The other voice coming from her direction was the other bitch Lauren. Jealousy was radiating off of them in buckets.

I moved closer to my girl hoping to shield her from the skanks that were staring at her. I placed a hand on her lower back and that made a big difference. I noticed the more I touched her, the calmer I felt and I didn't feel so emotional. Everything went quiet dull almost. I felt no one's emotions, but hers.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I'd love to know if it sucked or didn't suck. Thank you to my beta 'Moondey' for putting up with me and to my new partner in crime 'BloodAngel78' read our new story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7

*****I do not own 'Twilight'. I just like to mess around with the characters. *****

**This chapter and my other story is dedicated to BloodAngel78. Thank you for being there for me and of course patient with my ass. You may be far away, but you're still always close. I'm back!**

_(Previously)_

"_What the hell is Jasper doing with Bella? I am so much hotter than her." The other voice coming from her direction was the other bitch Lauren. Jealousy was radiating off of them in buckets._

_I moved closer to my girl hoping to shield her from the skanks that were staring at her. I placed a hand on her lower back and that made a big difference. I noticed the more I touched her, the calmer I felt and I didn't feel so emotional. Everything went quiet dull almost. I felt no one's emotions, but hers._

**Chapter 7**

I feel nothing, but her emotions.

I took my hand away from her lower back quickly.

What the fuck was that all about. How can I not feel anything? Something is wrong. I need to call Alice. As soon as that thought left my mind my phone buzzed.

I got it out of my pocket and of course it was from my sister.

_Don't worry. Enjoy the day. Keep walking before Bella trips._

I didn't realize that I stopped walking and I quickly looked up and noticed that Bella was about to trip over the curb. As fast as I could humanly go I made it just in time. She was about to trip before I caught her arm.

"Watch it, darlin. Now that I have you I don't want to lose you so soon." I whispered in her ear.

She blushed and tried to cover her face with her hair.

"Thanks, Jasper. I'm always tripping over something. I'm a major klutz. I'm always getting hurt one way or another. I should be put in a plastic bubble."

"It's okay, darlin. That's what I'm here for. To catch you when you fall; and if you were in a plastic bubble I wouldn't be able to do this." I leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips.

When I pulled back her eyes were closed and not breathing.

"Breathe, sugar." I whispered in her ear.

My girl slowly opened her eyes and looked straight at me and licked her lips. I wanted to lean into her again and kiss her but was so rudely interrupted by the cows that were about fifty feet away from us. I let go of my girl reluctantly.

As soon as I let her go I felt the jealousy hit me so hard I could have fallen to my knees.

"Did you see that? Jasper just kissed the new girl. What the fuck? Did she fuck him already?" It was the shrieking voice of Lauren Mallory.

"Do you know that she got Mike suspended? According to Mike she had been flirting with him all morning and when he decided to make a move on her she just flipped and made a big scene and that's when Jasper got involved.

Mike came over last night and told me the whole story. Of course I had to comfort him. If you know what I mean."

I swear every word that comes out of the mouth of Jessica Stanley is just pure trash. Whenever she talks it makes me want to go back to my human diet.

_I will not kill the human. _

_I will not kill the human._

_I will not kill the human._

I need to repeat that over and over. Or I swear to god; I will most definitely kill her.

"So sweetheart, where are we headed to first?"

I needed to focus on my girl. I placed my hand on her lower back leading her to the front of the school, but unfortunately we have to make our way past the two bitches. There was no way about it.

"Umm…. I have Health with Mrs. Johnstone and after her class I have American History with Mr. Vernon. Have you had any of those teachers before?"

We are getting close to them.

"I have Mrs. Johnstone after lunch. She's great. She's a bit flighty, but very entertaining. Especially, right now since this week is devoted to sex education. Carlisle is supposed to come to the school and give a lecture on sex on Friday. He comes every semester since we have moved here to do the lecture."

"Carlisle is coming here?" she stops in the middle of the hallway with a student almost running into her.

"What the hell? Watch it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Bella blushed.

"C'mon sweetheart, we have to get you to class. I think it's a little too soon to take another trip to the hospital. I know Carlisle would love to see you again, but I would prefer you guys meet again under better circumstances and not an emergency visit.

But to answer your question, yes, Carlisle will be here on Friday."

We were less than five feet away from those girls. I kept my hand on Bella's lower back. With my hand on her I felt better. I wasn't picking up any ones emotions. This calmed me. I felt normal to only feel my own emotions and not every one else's.

"It would be great to see Carlisle again. I wanted to apologize to him for last night. I know he wasn't happy with me not pressing charges on Mike, but I just didn't want to start any more trouble.

I'm new here and by the looks that I keep getting from those girls over there; I don't think I will be prom queen. I swear I can feel their anger from here."

Bella gave a little shiver.

I knew she was talking about Lauren and Jessica. Those girls have been staring at us since we got here.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here to protect you. If they bother you, I'll eat them." I smiled down at her and flashed a smile. I made sure to show all my teeth.

"Umm…. That's okay. I think I can take care of myself. Though I do appreciate the offer; I'll hold off on the cannibalism for right now." She winked at me.

Damn, my girl is brave. If I would have smiled to any normal human they would've either run away as quickly as they can or they would have fallen all over themselves. But not her, she kept on walking not missing a beat.

We were just about to pass the heifers when one of them spoke.

"Sorry to hear about your arm, Bella. I hope you getter better soon." Lauren called out to her as we passed. She had a fake smile plastered on her face.

_Humans are friends, not food._

_Humans are friends not food._

"Thanks" was the only response that came out of Bella's mouth as she continued to walk by.

"Hey Jasper, do you think I can talk to you for a bit?" Lauren called out to me.

Fuck, why the fuck does she want to talk to me?

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, Lauren. I wanted to walk Bella to class and the bell is about to ring. I'll talk to you later in class."

"That's the reason I wanted to talk to you about. It would only take a minute. I'm sure Bella can find her way to class." She looked pointedly in Bella's direction.

"I will talk to you later, Lauren. I'm.."

"It's okay Jasper. Go ahead and talk to her. I'll see you later." Bella said and rushed away quickly before I could stop her. I felt her sadness and longing coming from her as she walked away. I hated for Bella to feel that way.

What I hated even more was the fact that Lauren Mallory is the cause of all this. I felt her smugness and joy as she saw Bella leaving.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her.

She was a shocked by the tone of my voice, but she quickly snapped out of it.

"Jasper, I was wondering if you wanted to be my lab partner in Biology. We have a group project that we need to do and since you don't have a lab partner; I was wondering if you wanted to be mine." Lauren tried to sound sexy, but it sounded nasally and annoying.

She stepped closer to me and I took a step back.

"Was that the only thing you needed to talk to me about; me being your lab partner?" I gave her an annoyed look.

"Well I also wanted to save you from being, Bella's partner. According to a very reliable source I heard that she is a major tease and a bitch. And I also heard that…"

"Stop right there, Lauren." I breathed in and out trying to calm myself. I had to bite back a growl.

_DO NOT KILL THE FUCKING HUMAN, SKANKY, COW, BITTER, BITCH._

"Don't you dare finish that sentence? Or so help me god…" breathe in and out "You will never talk that way about my girl. She's _mine. _So I suggest that you and your reliable source." I looked over to Jessica." Keep your mouths shut or you will regret ever opening them in the first place.

I never want to hear you talk bad about _my _Bella again. Don't even look in her direction. If I hear any more of that filth coming out of your mouth I will …."

"Hey bro, what's going on?" I felt Emmett place a hand on my shoulder restraining me without making it obvious. "What are you doing with these dogs.. I mean girls?" Emmett's amusement and concern was radiating off of him.

I looked at him and I then noticed that we had acquired quite a crowd in the hallway that we were in. Lauren and Jessica were scared out of their minds. I felt their terror. It felt good knowing that I caused that. They fucking deserve it after talking about my mate the way they did.

"Not much Emmett, I was just telling Lauren and Jessica that I do not need a lab partner since, Bella has agreed to be _mine_." The monster in me wanted to get out and give them something that would most definitely scare the shit out of them.

"Okay, well now that that is done. We need to head to class. So we will see you later dogs… I mean whores. I'm sorry I meant to say girls. See you guys later or not. I rather hope for the not." There were a couple of people watching are little altercation that laughed at Emmett's 'mistake'. Hell I had to cover my hand with my mouth since I didn't want them to see the smile on my face.

I had to be the serious one.

"Girls." I nodded at them goodbye and took off with Emmett to our class.

"What the fuck, Jazz? Are you crazy? You were about to go all "major" on their asses. What happened anyway? What caused those two bimbos to be so bitchy?"

I told him everything. I left nothing out.

"What a bitch." Emmett said out loud. Bad idea.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Belfy asked.

"No sir, sorry for the interruption; it won't happen again." If Emmett was still alive he would be a bright red. I felt his embarrassment.

Ten more minutes and I can meet up with my Bella. I'm hoping I can get there before she heads to her next class.

_Ring!_

Finally, those were the longest ten minutes of my life.

"I'll see you at lunch Emmett." I said to him as I quickly turned the corner to get to my girls classroom.

I smelled her before I even saw her. Such a sweet smell I would love to find out how other parts of smell or maybe even taste. Damn, my perverted mind.

I saw her walking out of the classroom with Eric Yorkie. I didn't like it one bit. I was getting closer to her. She hadn't even looked up. I felt how uncomfortable she was and how sad. She should be happy.

"So Bella, what are you doing this weekend? A couple of us are headed to Port Angeles. Do a little shopping, lunch and maybe a movie. Would you be interested in coming with me… I mean us?" That little shit was asking my mate out on a date.

I was trying to make my way through the crowd of students to get to her. I didn't want that fucker close to her.

"I would love to." She is going to go out with the dick. I stopped and I felt my heart breaking. "But I can't. I'm going to La Push this weekend with my dad. They are having a bonfire at First Beach as a welcome home party for me. I haven't seen some of my res friends in a couple of years and it would be nice to catch up with them. Maybe next time, Eric."

Like hell if there is going to be a next time. If I had my way the only people that would be able to go out with her would be Carlisle and I. Even then the only places we would go would be our bedroom.

I hope.

"Hey baby, I'm glad I caught you before your next class." I snuck up to her.

Her face showed her shock and her emotions were happy and of course excited.

"Jasper, what are doing here?"

"I thought I would walk you to your next class. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't do that for _MY_ girl?" I emphasized the "My" as I looked at Eric.

"Ooookkkkay..Bbbbbeella, I wi…will ttttalk to you later. Bbbye Jjjjasper." He stuttered turned around and headed the opposite direction.

"Way to go, Jasper. You scared the guy half to death. Poor thing probably peed his pants."

He did, but she didn't need to know that.

"So Jasper, how did the little talk with Lauren go?" I felt her mischievousness.

"What have you heard?" I asked cautiously not sure if I wanted her to know what happened.

"I heard a lot of stuff. Small school, remember. The main one was that you told Lauren off. Is that true?" she was giddy.

She needed to control that or I'm going to be jumping up and down clapping my hands.

_Control_

"I did tell her off. That is all I'm going to tell you."

"What did you say or why did you do it? Pleeeeaaase tell me."

"Maybe, I'll tell you later sweetheart, but right now we have to get to class. I can't have you be late." I lifted my hand and cupped her cheek.

She's beautiful and I can't believe she's ours.

The rest of the day luckily went great. No injuries and no deaths. That's a good day for me.

I told her about the rumor that Lauren and Jessica were spreading. She was pissed. I had to hold her down to make sure she didn't kick their asses.

Once we stepped into Biology I lead Bella to the lab table. Two minutes later a reluctant and scared shitless Lauren walked through the door. Her anxiety was sky high.

Bella looked up and sneered in her direction. My girl was pissed.

"It's okay, darlin'. She won't bother us anymore." I whispered into her ear.

Another shiver went down Bella's back. She held her pencil in one hand in a tight grip her fingers going paler from the lack of blood flow.

I grabbed her hand and took the pencil away from her. I still kept her hand in mine. I put our hands underneath the table. I didn't want Mr. Morris getting mad. He was a very bitter and divorced man. He hated any kind of PDA. It didn't matter what it was he stopped it.

"Alright class, I'm sure you know we have a new student with us. Her name is Isabella Swan." He pointed towards Bella. She blushed when all eyes turned to her. She removed her hand from mine and gave the class a little wave.

"Mr. Whitlock I hope you can update Ms. Swan in what we have done so she can catch up. Since she is seated at your lab table she will be your lab partner for the rest of the year. I hope I have made myself clear Mr. Whitlock?"

"Yes sir, perfectly. It would be my pleasure to help Ms. Swan." I put my hand on her thigh she jumped a little, but nothing to obvious.

"Humph" he grunted and turned around to start his lesson.

I reluctantly moved my hands and pretended to write notes. But the only note I was going to write was to my girl next to me. I quickly scribbled on the paper and handed it to her.

**Ms. Swan would you care to accompany me to the hospital this evening, to visit Carlisle.**

I saw the corner of her mouth lift up once she read the note and started writing back.

Her blush was absolutely beautiful as she answered the letter. I could see Lauren out of the corner of my eye looking at us. Her jealousy was extreme. I don't know what is going through that girl's head. If I haven't paid attention to her now, what makes her think that I ever will?

She quickly handed the note to me before Mr. Morris could see.

_I would love to Mr. Whitlock. __I__ It would __love__ be great to see Carlisle again._

I leaned in a little closer than I already was and whispered. "After school we'll head over. Carlisle should have a break by then."

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Whitlock? I'm pretty sure whatever you have to share with Ms. Swan would help in our lesson."

"No sir. I was just going to tell Ms. Swan that she could borrow my notes so she can catch up. That's all Mr. Morris" I sent him a little trust so he could just drop it.

"Humph" I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'sure you did'. But who am I to talk back to a teacher.

It was my turn to jump when I felt Isabella's little hand in my cold one. She was about to pull away, but I quickly grabbed it and entwined our fingers. The feeling of her hands in mine sent a chill up my spine and by the smell of her arousal I have quite an effect on her.

_Ring!_

Finally, two more classes and she will be all mine and Carlisle's. She released my hand so she could load her book bag. I missed the heat of her little hand right away. Once she was done I grabbed her bag and put it over my shoulder and went to grab for her hand. I was so close when I was sent with an intense anger and jealousy I had to hold on to the desk so I wouldn't fall.

It was coming from none other than Lauren.

"Jasper are you all right?" I felt my girl's anxiety as she went to help me.

As soon as she touched me it all just vanished. Nothing at all, everyone's emotions were completely blocked. The only thing I felt was my girl's anxiety.

"I'm fine darlin'. I'm just a little dizzy. Don't worry." I kept a hold of her hand as I straightened myself up.

"Are you sure Jasper? We should go to the nurse. You didn't eat at lunch. Maybe you need to eat something."

"I'm fine sweetheart. No need to worry. I just lost my balance. You're not the only one who's clumsy." I winked.

"C'mon two more classes to go and we can leave." I kept her hand in mine as I walked her to her next class. It was a relief not to feel all the whirlwind emotions coming from hormonal teenagers.

I dropped her off at Mr. Birdy's English class and headed to my next class. Throughout the period the only thing going through my mind were thoughts of my girl. I can't wait to have my mate soon. I wish Carlisle was able to spend more time with her. I get to spend the day with her in school and he doesn't. It hurts that he can't be here. But of course we have to keep up "appearances".

There are so many times that Carlisle and I are out in public and all I want to do is reach over and grab his hand or kiss him. But I can't. Because socially it is wrong and this is Forks, it is as conservative as they come. Carlisle holds a high position in the hospital and he needs to keep up appearances of the straight laced doctor.

One of these days things are going to change. I'm not sure when, but they will.

_Ring!_

One more class and we are gone. I hurried through the hall to get to my girl's class and of course right next to her is another guy. This time it's Tyler Crowley. How much more obvious do I have to be. She's MINE.

"I'm sorry to hear what Mike did to you. He's a total douche bag. Just because his parents are one of the richest people in Forks he thinks he can rule the school. He got what he deserves. He deserves much more punishment then suspension if you ask me."

She didn't ask you, fucker. Back off.

"So Bella, I was wondering what you were doing this weekend. A couple of us are headed to first beach to have a bonfire and BBQ with the guys at the res and I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

Oh hell! He fucking asked her out. Damn this human speed.

"Thanks Tyler, but I'm already going to be out there this weekend. My friend Jacob and his dad are having a bit of a welcome home party for me. So I don't…" My girl was interrupted by the little bastard.

"Hey that's great. Maybe I will see you there and we can hang out."

Almost there.

"I don't think it will be a good idea.."

"Hey darlin', missed me." I leaned in and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. I know I'm being a little forward, but this fucker needs to know who she belongs to.

She blushed at the contact.

"Hey Jasper, I'm sure you know Tyler."

"Hey Tyler. C'mon darlin' let's get you to class. We can't be late for your next class." I grabbed her bag and her hand and I led her away from the damn hornball.

"I'll see you this weekend then, Bella." He told her as he made his way through the crowd, before she could answer him.

"Ugh! Stupid Tyler. What is going on here?" she mumbled to herself.

"So by the sound of it, it looks like you have a date this weekend." I tried not to sound annoyed, but I'm not sure I tried hard enough.

"It's not a date. I don't have a date with anybody." She quickly let go of my hand.

"What is going on here, Jasper? What are we? Are we dating? I honestly don't know what's going on between us. I'm not sure I like it."

I felt my heart sink a little.

Fuck!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Sorry for the delay in my stories. For personal reasons I haven't had a chance to write or the will to write, but things are better. Or at least I hope so. I'm back and I'm trying to get myself back into writing again. I have a lot to vent and I'm going to use my writing to do it. So that's enough of that. I'm not going to say anymore.**

**Let me know if it sucks or it doesn't suck. This is not beta'd so don't give me too much hell for it. **


End file.
